


Vacation to Ember Island

by Xomeni



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ember Island (Avatar), F/M, Sukka, Taang - Freeform, Zutara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xomeni/pseuds/Xomeni
Summary: Aang is a college student and the lives with Zuko and Sokka. Toph lives with Katara and are neighbors with Suki and Azula.  Aang and Toph have been friends since childhood but what happens when Aang mysteriously stops talking to Toph. And the whole Gaang goes on vacation to Ember Island.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Osaka Airport

Aang heard his alarm go off as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw the time, it was 3:00. The only sounds that could be heard was the sound of the wind outside. Aang still heard the alarm going off, he turned to see his roommate’s alarms going off. Aang stood up and walked over and started waking up his friends.

“Sokka, Zuko, wake up.”

Sokka groaned and slowly rolled off the bed, Zuko gently landed on the floor. Aang grabbed the clothes he set aside a few hours before and walked into the bathroom. When he returned he was wearing a dark blue T-shirt and blue jeans. Aang walked over to his bed where he grabbed his black combat boots. He pulled his arms through a black sleeveless hoodie.

“Combat boots?” Zuko smirked, “I think Toph is rubbing off on you.”

Aang’s face flushed at the mention of Toph’s name. He quickly brushed it off and grabbed his suitcase and backpack. They went downstairs and saw Sokka making waffles. Aang and Zuko looked at each other and walked to the kitchen counter.

“You can make waffles?” they both asked in confusion.

“So what if I can’t make delicious soups or deserts but I can make waffles!”

Aang and Zuko shrugged and dug in. After breakfast, they got their things ready and waited by the door for the driver to arrive. Aang saw a car pull up and zipped up his hoodie as they walked outside. He put his suitcase in the trunk next to Sokka’s and Zuko’s. Aang got in the car as he waited for the long ride to the airport.

____________________________________________________________________________

Toph awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She got up and walked into the bathroom, she returned in a yellow tank top and black jeans. Toph checked her phone, no messages. She was instantly in a worse mood. Toph walked downstairs to be greeted by Katara making breakfast.

“Good morning Toph!” Katara exclaimed as she saw her walk down the stairs.

“Morning Sweetness,” she grumbled as she threw her phone at the couch.

“Has Aang texted yet?” Toph just shook her head.

“Give him a little time.”

“It’s been two months! Two months of my best friend not talking to me!”

Toph sighed, about two months ago the Gaang went out to a festival. As usual Toph and Aang snuck away from the group. Things went exactly as they planned, they messed with some store owners, they got chased by some angry people and they disappeared into the crowd. Toph and Aang ducked into a little cupboard to hide from the angry thugs trying to find them. They had been doing this since they were 12 it was nothing new. But the next morning Aang didn’t text or call. Toph figured it was just that he slept in late, but a few hours later and no visit, no text.

A few days past and Toph was slightly worried, but she knew that this weekend she would be able to see Aang. They had planned to go to Fukuchiyama, Kyoto. Their friends Bumi, and Iroh lived there. That morning Toph had gotten a text from Aang, ‘Hey Toph I can’t go to Fukuchiyama.’ Ever since Aang had been distant, whenever Toph tried to approach him he would stare then run away.

After breakfast, Toph pulled on her green hoodie and black combat boots. As she grabbed her backpack and suitcase. She found Katara already putting her things in a car, she gestured for Toph to hurry up. Toph walked over and threw her suitcase in the trunk. She closed her eyes hoping to get some sleep before seeing everyone again.

____________________________________________________________________________

When Aang looked up again he saw they had stopped, he realized that they were at the airport. Aang stepped out and got his things from the trunk. He walked away from the car and read the sign above him, 大阪空港南口, ‘Osaka Airport, South Entrance.’ Aang checked his phone to see a message from Katara.

“‘Toph and I are on our way!’” he read. His shoulders slumped as he knew he would see Toph soon.

“What’s wrong Aang?” Sokka asked as he walked up to him.

“I’m going to have to see Toph soon.”

“So what, haven’t you had a crush on Toph since you were 13-OW!” Sokka cried as Zuko smacked him on the back of the head.

“Can it, Sokka!” Zuko put his hand on Aang’s shoulder. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by a voice.

“Sokka!”

“Suki!”

They turn to see Sokka run up to hug Suki. Azula is closely behind her. Zuko glared at his sister, Aang didn’t understand why Zuko disliked his sister so much. Aang shrugged it off as he heard another car approaching. He glanced behind him to see Katara and Toph step out of the car. Aang gulped as he watched Toph walk towards him. He looked around him to think of a place to run, something to get him out of this. Aang prepared himself for the attack that was coming. To his surprise Toph didn’t attack him or hit him, she just walked next to him and looked away from him.

“Hi, Aang.” The entire group stared at her, she never called him Aang. Toph waited before speaking again, “Well this is awkward.” she grabbed her bag and walked into the airport.

“Well, at least she isn’t mad at me,” Aang said in relief.

“What are you talking about?” Azula said as she walked next to Aang.

“Toph, she didn’t hit me or yell, that means she isn’t mad right?” Aang asked confused.

“Kid,” she said as she put her hand on his shoulder, “She called you ‘Aang’ she’s furious.” Azula just walked into the airport following the rest of the group. Aang gulped as he nervously followed them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is much shorter I will try to update one story a week as always let me know if you want a certain plot or story with these pairings and I will try to write it.

The walk to the plane was uncomfortable, to say the least. Katara frequently complained to Zuko what Aang’s problem was and how he could ignore Toph. Zuko just shrugged and continued on. Zuko knew why Aang stopped talking to Toph, and he didn’t blame him. Zuko had gone through a similar thing a few years ago but he never stopped talking to Katara. They stopped at a Tea Weevil. When Zuko tasted his Tea he nearly spit it out.

“Zuko what’s wrong?!” Katara asked.

“Look the tea is caffeinated. It will keep me awake but it’s no Jasmine Dragon.”

“Zuko you’ve been living in Osaka for two years haven’t you gotten used to this it’s not that bad,” Suki said

“Well Iroh sent over some amazing tea bags and we’ve been having that for two years,” Sokka added as he forced down the tea.

When the got to the terminal Zuko saw they still had about 10-20 minutes before the plane started boarding. He noticed that Sokka and Suki had already secured an area for them to sit. Toph took a seat next to Suki, Zuko saw Aang start heading for that seat. But Katara ran forward and sat down next to her. Aang sighed in defeat and took a seat across from them next to Azula. Zuko walked over and sat in between Aang and Azula.

Aang had his head down, Zuko put his hand on Aang’s shoulder. He lifted his head and glanced at Zuko before leaning back into his seat. “What do I do?”

“You can tell Toph why you ignored her for two months.” Zuko offered.

“NO!” Aang said extremely quickly. “No, if I did she would hate me even more than she does now.”

“You don’t know that Aang.”

“Yes I do.”

“UGH!” Azula shouted before turning to Aang and pointing a finger at him, “I can’t stand your little emotions it’s infuriating! You have no guts just tell her and move on!” Azula got up and raced off causing some fire to swipe down to the floor.

Eventually, they were called onto the plane. The plane seats were in rows of two, Aang sat next to Zuko, Katara sat next to Toph, Sokka sat next to Suki and Azula sat behind them. While they were getting settled Zuko got up and walked over to where Toph was sitting.

“Hey Toph,”

“What do you want Sparky?!” Toph growled back.

“Do you think we could switch seats?” Zuko

“No.”

“Please, please, PLEASE Toph?!”

“Fine!” She stood up and moved to Zuko’s seat. Zuko smiled as he saw and heard Aang and Toph’s reactions to sitting next to each other. Zuko smiled and focused on the movie Katara had turned on.


End file.
